Until We Meet Again
by idgaf684
Summary: If it was one thing she didn't like, was goodbyes. They'll be okay. without her. the pain was too much to bear. but with one wish left, how far will the miko go to relieve herself of the agony and pain?


Until we meet again

She lost track of time; of how long she had been walking in the rain. She could see where she was walking but she somehow, she couldn't control her body anymore. She had been walking, step by step, for over 2 miles since leaving the western palace. She was in a complete daze; what had just transpired earlier completely and utterly broke her heart, though she was a part of it directly. In her current state, she knew if she was ambushed, she wouldn't fight back.

' _Tired…so tired…'_ she kept repeating in her head.

She was completely drenched as the rain continued to pour immensely as if a hurricane had struck the lands. But the miko was immovable in her path. There was no wind, no noise, no sign of people, nothing. Just the sign of the rain pounding the earth, like it was angry but sorrowful at the same time.

The beautiful emerald blue kimono she was wearing dragged against the dirt. She could not feel the weight of the kimono weighing her down as her senses became numb. Her silk raven hair, which was once in a bun, was now lose as it brushed against her shoulders and face. Her makeup slowly faded and left traces on her face. She was beautiful, in a broken cruel way. Anyone who may have seen her would most likely see her as a goddess in mourning.

What seemed like forever, she stopped and glanced up at the gray sky, barely able to open her eyes cause of the rain. One thing she was grateful for was the rain, how it easily concealed and protected her pain. Breaking her gaze, she continued to focus her attention ahead of her. For some reason, her body knew when she was far enough from anyone and like clock-work, she finally started sobbing and crying. She forced her feet to move as she held her chest and walked forward.

Kagome literally felt her heart break, the pain was excruciating. Her heart was going through two phases it shouldn't be going through. The art of letting go and moving on. She knew what she had to settle for.

Kagome felt her knees shaking from the pain. She sobbed and cried out loud knowing that no one could hear her. Not Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Rin, Lord Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha…Not one.

"It…It hurts…It hurts…" Kagome barely managed to get her words out.

She had left the castle without telling anyone. Not intentionally. After what she had been a part of, her body just took over, as if protecting her from more pain.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

In that moment, everyone was happy. It was the grand celebration for defeating naraku. She didn't think she would be staying after Inuyasha's wish on the shikon jewel but….he just gave it to her. So the jewel couldn't react. Instead, it was officially under kagome's protection, from now and forever.

As the high priestess kept walking, her hand moved to the necklace around her neck, _'now and…forever..'_

Everyone was happy…..that was the problem…..everyone was absolutely happy. She stood eyeing and observing each and every one of these individuals talking amongst each other and laughing. It was then after a few minutes, It finally dawned on her. A bittersweet, cruel, sad, happy and heart wrenching realization.

"They're okay now." Somehow, her words slipped and as quick as her words came out, her chest started hurting but ignoring the pain, she kept her gaze on her family.

"You're…..perfectly okay now. You're all okay now.." kagome giggled at herself while fighting back tears. Still keeping her gaze on them.

"You guys….will be okay. To grow old and have children, to learn from your mistakes, to have a family, to continue to be a fearless leader everyone looks up to, to find yourself….mostly importantly, to create your own happiness and giving happiness to those around you." Kagome whispered her words as she eyed each individual and their traits.

"you'll be okay…without me." Kagome wavered a bit. "and…..thats a good thing guys." This is where she felt her body take over as she slowly turned and made her way out of the castle.

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

Kagome hated herself, she couldn't stop crying and sobbing. The thought of not seeing them anymore tore her apart. But the thought of knowing that they'll be happy gave her solace but even more pain. It was cruel. It was more than she could take.

Feeling an obstacle in her way, her daze finally broke as she glanced down and saw that she had walked to the well. Eyeing the well before her, she sobbed even more. She sat over the well eyeing inside of it.

"Inuyasha…..I'm sorry…..Pls. forgive me…for what I'm about to do." Kagome's chest puffed as she tried to control her tears as she slowly grabbed the shikon jewel from her necklace and placed it on her lap.

In the distant, a group of close friends ran everywhere towards the well yelling a certain mikos name. Calling out in worry and despair of where she could possibly be.

Inuyasha huffed and puffed as he felt his heart tore in pieces. "Why didn't I notice her leave?! Damn it!" he punched a nearby tree as Sesshoumaru made his presence known. He had learned to warm up to his half-demon brother but would never admit it out loud. He cared for his only blood relative.

Seeing a light in the distant, the entire gang headed towards a location they know all too well. As Sango screamed in tears as they all arrive only to see a disappearing kagome.

"Kagome! Where are you going?!" Inuyasha immediately jumped forward in an attempt to grab kagome, who went wide eyed and turned to see a certain hanyou she will always be in love with run towards her with arms wide open.

kagome had mumbled a few words only he could hear, which caught him off guard; before disappearing, with tears in her eyes, she forced a painful smile as Inuyasha attempted to grab her but failed.

Kagome eyed the ground then glanced at the top of the well. She climbed out and slowly made her way out as she was greeted with the warmth of the sun and her family playing around in the yard.

Closing the shrine door, she closed her eyes and then opened them with a smile on her face as she walked towards her family. In this moment, she felt relieved and happy.


End file.
